Ataduras
by eclipse total
Summary: "El agua lo cobija, lo recibe y lo acepta como es. Haruka no quiere que le quiten eso". Haruka-centric. Inspirado en el cap 9 de Free! ES


**_Free! y High Speed no me pertenece. Solo hago esto de Fans para Fans y sin fines de lucho._**

Simplemente TENÍA que escribir esto. Es mi percepción de Haruka, siempre he pensado que su obseción por el agua era algo como esto, ahora con el episodio 9 de Free!ES lo confirmé._  
_

No hay parejas, por dos razones... La primera y más importante es que esto trata de Haruka, simple y sencillamente, no de una relación intrapersonal sino más bien de algo interpersonal. Haru siempre ha sido mi favorito, y una de las razones es lo mucho que me identifico con él, aunque sin llegar a sus problemas de adicción al agua xD La segunda razon es porque no quiero comenzar discución entre parejas xD Si les gusta alguna, lo acepto aunque yo la deteste, pero como este fic habla más de Haru preferí no entrar en eso de parejas.

Los separadores "-.-.-.-" dividen escenas (No me digas :v), si estan centrados en la página, significa que la separación es espacio-tiempo. Me explicó, al principio habla de Haru a lo largo de su niñes, después del separador centrado están a la edad de 12 años, teniendo lugar aún en High Speed. Al siguiente lapso de tiempo es entre high speed y Free!. El siguiente es la primer temporada (Compitiendo con Rin). Y el separador final es lo ocurrido en la segunda temporada capitulo 9.

* * *

**Ataduras**

* * *

_Aún lo recuerda. Cuando era niño y se sentaba en las piernas de su abuela._

Sus padres tenían un trabajo estable, pero fuera de la ciudad. Por supuesto, ellos no podían cuidar del pequeño Haru. Pero para eso estaba su abuela, la persona más presente en su vida, a la que más cariño le tomó, ya que a sus padres no los veía muy a menudo en su niñez.

Y fue por ella que el mismo se exigía demasiado. Porque siempre amaba ver esa sonrisa sincera en su rostro, cada vez que sacaba una buena calificación, cada vez que llegaba con una buena noticia del colegio, cada vez que alguna tercera persona lo llamaba _prodigio_.

Solo por ello se esmeraba tanto en la escuela, para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de su nieto. Aun si eso significaba ponerse ataduras mentales. Estudiar todas las tardes en casa, cumplir siempre con su tarea, reunirse con Makoto cuando no comprendían algo… todo por hacerla feliz.

-.-.-.-

La sonrisa cansada de su abuela le decía que algo no andaba bien. La anciana mujer se agachó, quedando a la altura del niño de solo 12 años. Acarició su cabeza, estaba orgullosa de su retoño, no lo negaba, pero le angustiaba el que siempre se dedicara tanto a las calificaciones y en cambio, no tuviera más amigos que Makoto.

Le agradecía mucho a ese niño el que no dejara solo a Haruka, pero él tampoco podía comportarse como un asocial, necesitaba hablar más, conocer más niños de su edad y hacer amigos más allá del primogénito de la familia Tachibana.

Acarició los cabellos azabaches, y sonrió con melancolía. — Me alegra que seas entregado en tus estudios, pero me gustaría que también pudieras hacer amigos. — El pequeño desvió su mirada, un poco abochornado con el tema.

Conocer gente no era su fuerte, y menos cuando nadie lo entendía, el único que había logrado amigarse con él era Makoto, solo por el hecho de que el castaño tenía lo que a él le faltaba de elocuente.

—Haru-chan, recuerdo esto: _La gente, a los 10 años te llaman prodigio, a los 15 un genio y a los 20 "Una persona normal"_. No te esmeres solo en las calificaciones, haz muchos amigos de tu edad, solo así… — Le sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez conciliadora. — Solo así yo podre estar más tranquila.

Haruka le dirigió una mirada a su abuela. No era reproche, ni nada parecido, más bien era tristeza. Él quería hacerla feliz, no que se preocupara. Solo por eso, solo por ello eligió ser el mejor en la escuela, no pensó que ella tuviera esos sentimientos por él.

Pero era obvio, después de todo era su abuela, y a diferencia de sus padres ella lo procuraba demasiado.

—El timbre sonó. — Murmuró su abuela. — Debe ser Mako-chan que viene para irse juntos al club de natación — Le sonrió y volvió a acariciarle el cabello en gesto conciliador. — Deja de preocuparte por esto, tendrás tiempo de hacer amigos, estoy segura que si te esfuerzas lo conseguirás. Ahora… suerte en el club de natación.

Haruka asintió, tomó su mochila y abrió la puerta. Ya se había atrasado un poco platicando con su abuela. Escuchó al castaño saludarla y luego intercambiar palabras con su niño. La mujer se quedó ahí, de pie, viendo a su nieto partir hacia aquel lugar. Ella sabía lo importante que era para él nadar, tal vez más que Haruka mismo.

-.-.-.-

A Haru aquel niño no le agradaba. Le hacía sentir cosas que jamás pensó.

O cosas que nunca se concentró en sentir. Como un niño bueno, con las ataduras autoimpuestas del buen estudiante, nunca tuvo tiempo para ello. Sin embargo ahora estaba experimentando aquel sentimiento negativo que nunca pensó iba a sentir.

Enojo, y la causa de esto era Matsuoka.

Porque aunque Haruka entró al club de natación a petición de Makoto, ahora Haruka nada por gusto. Nada para sentirse vivo. Nada para sentirse relajado. Nada para sentirse libre de esas ataduras que lo han mantenido atrapado demasiado tiempo.

Porque nada le alegra más que sentir esa libertad relativa que el agua le brinda. Extender los brazos, correr, escapando de su realidad, donde todo el mundo espera algo especial de él, incluyéndolo a él mismo.

Sus padres esperaban buenas notas. Su abuela y su mejor amigo esperaban que fuera más social. Zakki**(1)** al parecer esperaba que fuera más elocuente y su entrenador esperaba que ganara las próximas competencias.

Mucha presión para solo un niño de primaria.

Por eso sentir el agua rodear su cuerpo, absorber sus penas y relajarlo, le hacía sentirse libre, como un delfín en el océano, sin rumbo fijo y solo preocupándose por recorrer aquel maravilloso mundo que se extendía frente a él, solo para él.

Por ello es que estaba enojado, ese chico pelirrojo había llegado para competir contra él, porque Haru podía sentirlo, como aquel chico podía sentir el agua igual que él, como competía contra él por aquel tesoro que hasta el momento solamente pertenecía a Nanase **(2)**.

Pero Rin Matsuoka era diferente, él no sentía el agua como lo hacía él, sino de otra forma. Era como el tiburón que quería acaparar todo a su paso y sentirse dueño del océano entero.

Tiburón y delfín eran enemigos naturales, después de todo.

-.-.-.-

Aquel fatídico día no le costó recordar todo lo vivido con su abuela. Cómo ella se preocupaba por su nula vida social, como siempre lo apoyaba en todo lo que hacía, su sonrisa sincera después de ver su boleta de calificaciones, o cuando lograba salir triunfante sin proponérselo en una competencia de natación.

Quería llorar pero las lágrimas no le salían, quería detenerse pero su cerebro le obligaba a moverse, quería acurrucarse en el pecho de su madre que –aunque solo hayan sido pocas veces en toda su vida- lo mimaba cuando estaba triste, pero no quiso provocarle más dolor del que ahora seguramente sentía. Olvidándose de sus propios sentimientos, considerando que sus padres han hecho todo lo posible por sacarlo adelante como para que él les pague con esa moneda.

Obligándose a aparentar fortaleza cuando por dentro su corazón se rompía de a poco. Obedeciendo aquellas cadenas mentales que le ataban desde hace tiempo. _Se fuerte_, _haz a tu abuela sonreír y no le causes problemas a tus padres, menos cuando estos se sienten culpables de no poder estar contigo la mayor parte de tu niñez_.

No sabe lo que la gente espera de él, pero sabe que él espera no ser una molestia para nadie.

—Si quieres llorar, solo deberías llorar — Escuchó una voz quebrada a su lado. De reojo vio a Makoto caminando a su lado, sus ojos se veían rojos y con rastro de lágrimas. Haru le agradecía que llorara las lágrimas que él no podía soltar.

Después de todo, la familia Tachibana también se había encariñado con la ancianita que cuidaba de Haru.

-.-.-.-

Ese día sus amigos (Makoto y Nagisa) habían ido a buscarlo a casa, siendo que la noche anterior fue triste para la familia Nanase. Con la perdida de esa mujer que lo fue todo para la vida de Haruka. Sin embargo, el menor no se encontraba ahí.

No, Haru había ido al club de natación, el entrenador Goro lo había dejado pasar temprano en la mañana, porque sabía que Haru necesitaba zambullirse en aquel líquido vital, como cada vez que tenía problemas graves.

Haruka necesitaba huir de su realidad, sumergirse en el agua y que ella se llevara lejos sus pensamientos. Cuando Makoto y Nagisa lo vieron salir de la piscina, no supieron si aquello que caía por sus mejillas era agua que caía de su cabello mojado o lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-.-.-.-

Desde la pérdida de su abuela. Haru ya no tenía a nadie para hablar de sus problemas, sus padres, al igual que siempre, estaban de viaje, trabajando, y aunque le tenía confianza a Makoto, sabía que había cosas que no podía compartir con él.

Como cuando volvió a competir con Rin, solo él comprendía lo que aquello le dolió, el estar a punto de perder a un amigo no era algo fácil. Sin embargo, fue capaz de salir adelante, y aunque sus amigos le fueron de mucha ayuda, el papel principal en su recuperación fue el agua. Su agua, aquella que lo entendía, que nunca hacía preguntas y que siempre lo acogía en su abrazo, tal como lo hacía su abuela.

Sí, aún había veces que la extrañaba, demasiado.

Y por ello amaba el agua, porque podía ser el mismo sumergido en ella, podía sentirse triste o feliz, reflexionar. Soltar todas las ataduras emocionales que él siempre se había creado.

-.-.-.-

Podía sentir la presión, él siempre pensó que podía ser libre en el agua. Incluso cuando Gou y los otros le dijeron que sería bueno nadar otros estilos él simplemente les dijo que solo nadaría estilo libre. Porque ese era su estilo, aquel que lo hacía sentir él mismo, porque nadaba sin ataduras ni restricciones.

Porque era uno con el agua, y está siempre lo recibía y lo respetaba como un individuo libre.

Haruka le tomaba mucha importancia a su futuro, aunque todos pensaran que no. Era extraño, pero lo único que esperaba para su futuro era ser libre, soltarse por fin de las ataduras que desde niño se impuso. Poder ser él mismo sin necesidad de agradar a la gente.

Por eso, mentiría si ahora dijera que nunca pensó en dedicarse a la natación. Después de todo, ser libre era su sueño a futuro. Sin embargo, no había tomado en cuenta algunas cuestiones.

En aquella carrera, por primera vez sintió presión estando en el agua. Por primera vez sintió que esta no lo aceptaba… Por primera vez sintió las ataduras aún después de sumergirse en ella.

No, no, no… Él no quería eso.

No quería que las ataduras se adueñaran de lo único que alguna vez sintió suyo. Era como si le estuvieran quitando su libertad.

Y le dio miedo.

Todo iba más allá de un pensamiento idealista. O algo tan material como el reconocimiento de terceros. Por primera vez no quiso que los demás lo alabaran por hacer algo bien, solo le apetecía escapar.

Tener un lugar al cual huir cada vez que se sintiera acorralado de este mundo y sus habitantes. No iba a permitir que le quitaran eso.

Por primera vez no dejó que las ataduras lo invadieran, no podía hacerle eso al agua, por eso renunció a ello ahora que aún había tiempo.

-.-.-.-

Caminaba hacía el hotel junto a los otros. Makoto, Nagisa y Rei platicaban como si nada hubiera pasado hace algunos momentos, Haru sabía que solo estaban intentando animarlo. Paseó la mirada por los tres chicos.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Rin era su amigo, pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le dijo, ni de lo aliviado que se sintió cuando se lo confirmó firmemente. _Ellos no eran iguales_. El delfín era muy diferente al tiburón, así como Haruka era tan diferente a Rin.

El _delfín_ no nada para darle un _espectáculo_ al _tiburón_.

_¿Por qué nado?_ Pensó.

La respuesta era simple: Para sentirse libre y para sus amigos.

Dos motivos suficientes para lo que hizo.

Porque él nadaba por aquel que siempre estuvo con él, apoyándolo y llorando las lágrimas que nunca lloró por sí mismo. Porque él nadaba por ese niño curioso que siempre lo animaba en esos momentos difíciles. Porque él nadaba para ese chico que últimamente solía darle buenos consejos.

Porque nadaba para ese amigo que estuvo a punto de perder, pero no en la forma en que ese chico quisiera.

Porque Haruka Nanase era libre de hacer las cosas a su manera, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso.

* * *

**(1).- **Aki Yazaki. En la novela todos los compañeros del club de natación la llaman "Zakki", supongo yo es debido al apeído. Esta niña realmente es importante en la novela, y estoy segura que han escuchado de ella, ya que Makoto la mencionó alguna vez en el programa de radio y a partir de eso comenzaron los rumores de que Haru iba a tener una novia en la segunda temporada (Cosa que no me parecía cierta... y en tal caso, prefiero el HaruGou (?) me encanta *w* aunque mi OTP siempre será MakoHaru OwO xD).

**(2)**.- Debía decirles que esto lo dicen en la novela, obviamente yo lo plasmé con mis palabras. Pero la idea principal de esa parte de la novela es que Haru puede sentir que Rin es "aceptado" por el agua, y por eso se pone celoso de que alguien pueda "sentir" el agua al igual que él, siente como si Rin le pudiera quitar algo importante, y por ello le nace competir contra él.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse: **Intente ser impracial con las parejas ¿Lo logré?

Bueno, no me parece que en facebook digan que Haru, Rin o ambos tienen la culpa... ninguno tiene culpa de nada ._. aunque siento que Rin es egoista al querer arrastrar a Haru y Makoto a la natación profecional. Y Respecto a Haru, el solo estalló...


End file.
